A structure for residential or business use may have a large number of systems, including, for example, a heating, ventilation, air conditioning system, cameras, security systems, or other types of electronic or electromechanical products or systems. Many of these systems may be operating simultaneously and independently from each other at a given time, and it may be an onerous burden for a user to control the state of each system separately and manually.